Lazy Mornings
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Gilbert realizes today is Sunday and he was spending his time with Matthew (in bed). Soon the two of them went under a lazy morning together and enjoy one another's company. PruCan, oneshot, Rated T for reasons, please review and enjoy!


**HI GUYS! I haven't seen you guys since, like, forever! I made this one-shot dedicated to the loving romance of PruCan, a wonderful pair that makes me think of love in its (strange) innocence! **

**Please enjoy this new one-shot called...**

* * *

_Lazy Mornings_

The morning light was raising high into the sky, creating a light hue of blue into the world as the colors of darkness turned into light.

Mornings were never Gilbert's thing as his eyes fluttered to show crimson eyes, droopy and exhausted.

All around him he could see the light of yellow shining into his room like a slithering snake snooping around, and worse of all was that this was the last day of his weekend of his Awesomeness Time.

Basically, it was a Sunday.

And it sucked.

But when Gilbert was fully awake and alive from his blissful slumber, he turned his head to the side and witnessed a young Canadian man next to him who wrapped himself around Gilbert's body, feet touching under the blanket and still wore his clothes.

Gilbert smiled at his sweet maple lover.

It didn't suck anymore when he was around.

Gilbert shuffled to turn his body around to face his lover, Matthew, and pulled the sleeping man into an affectionate hug. That was when Matthew moaned from the movement of the bed and before Gilbert knew it he witnessed two magnificent violet eyes lifting their lids upward and watched him.

Gilbert stared back at Matthew, he saw a little trail of drool on the side of his mouth that dripped off from the side and the bags under his eyes lessen its darkness from lack of rest.

He knew that Matthew worked too hard and deserved a break.

"Gilbert?" his soft-spoken voice said to him.

"Yeah, Birdie?"

"Um..." Matthew blushed. "Can you let me go so I can make breakfast?"

Gilbert dipped his nose on Matthew's and shared an Eskimo style kiss.

"No," said Gilbert. "I wanna stay in bed with you. No exceptions."

"But-but we have work tomorrow and this might be an important meeting and-"

"It's just gonna be Francis and Antonio acting crazy while I lead the way," Gilbert grunted as he let his hand roam around Matthew's back that slithered down softly. When Gilbert got down to where he wanted, he heard a deserving gasp of shyness escape his lover's lips.

"But-"

Before Matthew could come up with something negative about the idea of enjoying themselves, Gilbert smashed his lips to his and soon they both were underway their romantic morning together.

Murmurs of pleasures could be heard, gasps of wanting one another were visible and lust was building in them as they touched and felt and loved each other in the morning.

XxXxXxX

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew laid in bed together for most of the morning, Matthew under Gilbert's arm, cuddling beside him and Gilbert aimlessly changed channels on the small TV on the wooden drawer.

When Gilbert glanced down at Matthew every now and then, he could see all over his collarbone hickeys from their lovemaking and it felt great. It always felt great with him and because of Matthew, Gilbert started to calm himself when something unawesome was present.

"Hey, should we take a bath?" asked Matthew and Gilbert looked over to him, a crooked smile formed.

"That sounds good," he said. "We need to wash you after what we did." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously and Matthew blushed with a giggle.

"Not to be mean, but you smell a little so that's why I suggested it in the first place," Matthew explained and poked him on the cheek.

Gilbert flashed a wide, yellow grin from not brushing his teeth and remarked. "Yeah, but you should know that's the scent of my Awesomeness-and you got some of my scent on it, too. You should be grateful!"

"That I smell a little?"

With that, Gilbert puffed his left cheek and pouted playfully. "That you smell as Awesome as me!"

And with that, the bedroom was filled with laughter and affection and love.

They both enjoyed one's company, and none could ask for a perfect lazy day.

XxXxXxX

* * *

Gilbert let Matthew rest his small head on his shoulder in the silence. Outside they could see it was blazing hot with terrible heat but none of them noticed it because of the AC running smoothly bringing nice chilling air all around.

He pulled the sheet covering the two off and stepped out to get something to drink.

He craned his neck to the left to look at Matthew. "You want anything to drink?"

Matthew blinked with his glasses crooked from his face, but when he adjusted them he flushed a pink flush.

"Uh..." muttered Matthew, staring at Gilbert's bottom.

Gilbert smirked at him and asked, "You want anything?"

Matthew blushed and stammered, "Y-you...I want you, Gilbert."

His eyebrows rose, Matthew was never the type to confess so freely (except when they're in lovemaking).

"I think I can manage that." said Gilbert.

He ran up to the bed in a quick speed and leaped up onto the bed, tackling Matthew with hugs and kisses on his bruises during their love making. It was sweet and plain and simple, nothing but pure love for one another.

* * *

Soon it became three o'clock, the alarm went off from Matthew's side of the drawer where the lamp stood unlit and it beeped irritatingly. Gilbert reached his hand over and slammed it on snooze to shut it up and a hand grasp slowly on top of his, taking it and intertwining their fingers together.

Gilbert looked down and saw a smiling Canadian.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Gilbert asked, lowering his face and giving him a kiss on the lips.

Matthew smiled in their kiss and muttered. "No, I was awake most of this time."

The two of them wrapped themselves closer together, both naked and proud of it.

Matthew pulled away from the kiss and said, "We've been doing it so much, huh?" asked Matthew.

"Yep, and it was awesome!"

"That's because I'm with the oh-awesome-one,"

"You better believe it, babe," Gilbert said, licking his lips in temptation at his lover. "And speaking of awesome..." Gilbert started to lower himself down where he stared at his work of blue and purple-colored bruises on Matthew's skin and kissed one of them, earning a moan.

XxXxXxX

* * *

From outside, down the living room, the phone could be heard announcing that there were three new messages and seven missed calls.

The first one came from Francis, "Gilbert, where are you, mon ami? The meeting is about to start!"

Then the second from Antonio, "Gilbert, you missed the meeting. You should've come, it was divertido! Call us soon."

The final came from an unhappy American. "Dude, where the hell is my brother? He had my notes and I screwed up big time! Call me once you get this, Mattie, I mean it!"

But those messages never got to Matthew or Gilbert, they both basked carelessly into their lazy Sunday.

_The End_

**America: Where the hell was Matt, he got me in trouble!**

**Francis: I guess he and a certain lover were having a lazy time...oh, honhonhon~!**

**Please review and enjoy this oneshot! **


End file.
